Hanae Uchimura
Hanae Uchimura (内村は苗, Uchimura Hanae) is a kunoichi and medical-nin of Konohagakure, and Shinai Uchimura's adoptive mother. Background Hanae was the only child of two Konoha jōnin, Taisei and Yutsuki Uchimura. She had a close relationship with her parents, despite how busy their lives were. However, they both died during the Second Shinobi World War (Taisei on a assasination mission and Yutsuki on the front lines), leaving Hanae in the care of her grandmother Chōshi. Hanae, still a child, was devestated and became depressed. For several years, she became a lonley child save for her granmother's support. Three years after, she would discover the actions and work of Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin and an world-class medical-nin and become inspired. Realizing that if she could learn medical ninjutsu and become a kunoichi, she could save other parents and their children, Hanae enrolled herself in the Academy. She would be an exemplar student with a fair amount of inherent chakra control. After she graduated, she would be assigned to a three-man team lead by Sayu Kaihaku. For several years she would train to improve her medical ninjutsu, being promoted to Chūnin shortly before the Third Shinobi World War. This would be a test of her mind as well as her skills, saving countless shinobi but failing to save many others. Shortly after the war ended, she would distract herself by working as a doctor and volunteering at the Konoha Orphanage between missions. It would be at the Orphanage that she would be assigned to and take interest in an infant Shinai. Despite the pressures of kunoichi and medical-nin duty, Hanae's sense of pity and empathy for the child would prove too strong and she officially adopted Shinai. She would tirelessly take care of her and raise her, with some help from her grandmother. During the Nine-Tail attack when Shinai was 2, she would be left with Chōshi safely away from the village while Hanae assisted evacuating and trying to save as many people as she could. Fortunately, she would not be one of the fatalities, but was absent for several weeks afterward, as she was incredibly busy healing victims of the attack and helping rebuild the destroyed parts of the village. It was sometime after this that she would be promoted to Tokubetsu Jōnin. During Shinai's childhood years, Hanae would teach her the basics of being a kunoichi and helped her with learning the techniques of her mother’s scroll. When Shinai was 7, Hanae would enroll her in the Konoha Academy. While Hanae had already told Shinai that she was adopted before, sometime after graduating, Hanae would tell her the truth about her abandonment. This was reluctant, as Hanae didn't want to emotionally scar her, but she greatly disliked lying to such a young child. When Shinai was put on a genin team, Hanae was less pressured, as she already knew and trusted Shinai's new sensei, and entrusted him to some of her care. Personality Hanae is a caring, empathic, and motherly woman, who takes other people's care very seriously and often can't resist trying to take care of others. Appearance Hanae has dark blond hair cut with hime-style bangs and pulled into a low bun and light green eyes. Abilities Medical Ninjutsu Hanae is a highly skilled medical-nin, with exellent chakra control, able to utilize techniques without any wasted chakra. She is capable of healing patients efficiently and quickly with the Mystical Palm Technique, and is alse able to use several other highly ranked medical techniques. She also has a high knowledge of poisons and antidotes, as well as the body and a multitute of different injuries. She is also capable of effectively treating patients without chakra. Other Skills Hanae is a very intelligent person, and a skilled feild medical-nin well versed in observation and evasion. She is also able to use other supplementary ninjutsu such as the Scroll Communication Technique, Ball of Light Technique, and the Hiding in Surface Technique. Due to her high level of chakra control, she is also highly skilled and dispelling as well as casting genjutsu such as the Sly Mind Effect. Part I Interlude Part II Blank Period Epilouge Trivia *Hanae (は苗) means “seedling,” and Uchimura (内村) means "inside the village,". **According to the databook(s): **Her hobby is reading medical textbooks. **Her favorite food is warabimochi and her least favorite are apples. Reference hanae uchimura belongs to oniyuri-chan, and many of the other links and references belong to the narutopedia and masashi kishimoto, or their quoted source. Category:DRAFT